theunseenimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Force/Force Sage (WIP)
Explained (IC) Force Sage Living Force is, what all living things contain and are connected to. It relies on users's instincts and user's attunement to other living beings around. Every user and believer must be mindful, that their actions have a great influence on their future, yet they must be focused on present. They have to take care of it and respect its rules, or they will be rejected. Though most of believers and users share themselves with the Light side of the Force, many of the Dark sided praise it and follow its rules. Similarly to "Cosmic Force", Force Sage's Living Force requires great commitment and courage, but not exactly. Commitment, because one must be aware, that creating a bond with Living Force requires years to master it fully. Beginning might seem simple and straightforward, yet the path of learning the Living Force has many turnings and dead ends, which stop students from learning it, that's why no one can begin without a proper mentor and guide. Courage, because there's no turning back. Consequences are real and unpleasant. Once created a bond with Living Force, one can connect him or herself with his or her nature, to discover their aspects. Aspects mustn't be forgotten nor treated like toys. Living Force Traditional Living Force doesn't really have any differences, comparing to Force Sage's Living Force. There are few exceptions such as no strict restrictions, but a one solid rule. Practitioner has to be in "middle". No absolute commitment to Light nor Dark, but a commitment to Force itself. Explained (OOC) - EVERY LEVEL WRITTEN DOWN BELOW DEPENDS ON CHARACTER'S PROGRESSION DONE IN CHARACTER. YOU MAY HAVE GREAT KNOWLEDGE ABOUT LIVING FORCE AND FORCE SAGE ARTS, BUT YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO USE FOR EXAMPLE 7 ASPECTS WHILE BEING DARTH. PROGRESS WITH YOUR CHARACTER HONESTLY AND FAIR. DO NOT SKIP, BUT DO EXPOSE SOME CHANGES. - Acolyte – Able to use Living Force, but not understand it. Is not aware of its consequences and basic theory. Can control 1 Aspect with a heavy limit of three summons (uses) a day. Tyro – Unripe -- Understands basic rules, consequences of Living Force and has greater knowledge about it and can contact with it, but not manipulate it. Apprentice – Novice -- Has much more understanding about Living Force. Is able to use Living Force and Force Sage gifts on a small scale. Fewer and weaker techniques of Aspects. Can control 3 Aspects (Control depends on the progress). Apprentice – Advanced -- Has better understanding about Living Force. Is able to use Living Force and Force Sage gifts on a large scale. More and stronger techniques of Aspects. If bond is nursed properly, cohesion of techniques is greater, than before. Can control 4 Aspects (Control depends on the progress). User inherits Aspects' passive abilities. Lord – Novice -- If user nurses properly his bond with Living Force and Force Sage, his cohesion of techniques is far greater than before. Gained ability to hybrid techniques on a small scale, to create greater techniques. Lord – Advanced -- 2nd phase of the evolution – For example user's insects (Aspect) get passive ability to generate special metallic surface on their bodies, which easily protects from other factor and is overall powerful and doesn't have any weaknesses. User can form a thin bond between Cosmic Force and Living Force. Can control 5 Aspects (Control depends on the progress). Master – Novice -- User notices first signs of nature elements focusing around him and supporting him. Gained ability to hybrid techniques on a large scale, to create greater techniques. Master – Advanced -- User notices stronger aura of nature and its elements focusing around him. Gained ability to hybrid both techniques on a large and small scale, together, to create even greater techniques than those on large and small scale. Can control 7 Aspects (Control depends on the progress). Partial 3rd phase of the evolution. Force Sage – 3rd phase of the evolution. Can control 8 Aspects (Control depends on the progress). God – ??? Gifts Force Sage being the path with the most universal tricks, has features such as: 1. "Aspects". User can summon his or her Aspects, true manifestations of their nature to help him or her in various situations, used as Force techniques, creation of weapons, tools or even armouring. 2. Combining with Cosmic Force and other Force Aspects. Living Force techniques can combine with these of Cosmic Force, enhancing capabilities of both sides. 3. Evolution. User's Aspects and Living Force evolve, due to strengthening and expanding bond. 4. The Dream. User can move himself to to his dream, something that describes yourself, your emotions. It can be used as as anything... If used wisely... Rejection Category:Force If bond between user and Living Force isn't nursed properly, user can expect a rejection – loss of abilities, unbalance in Living Force or even permanent disconnection. Facts and Tips * Cosmic Force user has advantage in studying ways of Force Sage, but only if CF user is Lord on Advanced level. * "Force Sage" Living Force was brought by an acient Dark Jedi, who travelled far away to another Galaxy. According to a few notes gathered by Darth Cinis, Umbra and Sanguinius, the Dark Jedi met highly advanced civilization, which were the orginial architects of "Force Sage". The Dark Jedi learnt from them everything they knew about this art and created his own techniques, discovered new paths and called the Living Force art the "Force Sage", which originated from his name his students called him. * The path of Force Sage isn't depending mainly on the Aspects, but has many connections to everything that lives, to life. * Force Sage user on Lord novice level, gets passive ability of an immunity to all illnesses. For example, cancer.